


Let Me Out

by CarrionArchAngel



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Piss, Unsanitary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 13:21:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7936312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarrionArchAngel/pseuds/CarrionArchAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom is stuck in a room and really needs to pee, Tord won't let him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Out

Tom really shouldn’t have sneaked around Tord’s room, Tom really shouldn’t have pressed the button on the wall, now he was stuck inside a room with a giant glass window that overlook Tord’s room, a door that was locked and wouldn’t budge when Tom threw his weight on it attempting to break it. He tried screaming for help, hoping that the room wasn’t sound proof. He stopped screaming when his throat became sore and accepted his fate that he would be stuck here until Tord came into his room. 

Tom really wished he had gone to the bathroom before he went to go explore Tord’s room, he also wished he hadn’t drank a whole bottle of smirnoff as well. Fortunately for Tom, Tord was home early, unfortunately for Tom, Tord was laughing at his pain and stupidity as he saw the eyeless man trapped. Tord flipped a switch on the wall, allowing the speaker in the room to turn on. “You having fun in there, Tom?” The Norwegian asked through his laughter. 

Tom banged on the glass window. “Get me out of here, Tord! I need to pee.” Tom yelled angrily, his fists hurting from hitting the hard glass. Tord stopped laughing, a wicked thought popping into his head that caused him to grin, he moved closer to the glass window to be right in front of Tom. 

“Well then, guess you’ll have to piss yourself then if you wanna leave.” Tord said darkly, his canine showing. 

“You’d like that wouldn’t you?! You pervert! Tord get me outta here or I’ll make you eat shit!” Tom promised the Norwegian, the urge to piss was becoming more and more hard to dismiss. Tord merely pulled up a chair to watch Tom suffer from behind the glass window. Tom flipped him off, and began pacing back and forth the room, thinking of Susan to keep his mind busy. Tord took out his phone to search sounds of people peeing, putting the volume on max. Tom stopped, biting his bottom lip as the sound came from the speakers. 

“Please, Tord! Please, I don’t wanna piss myself! I don’t wanna pee in front of you, please let me out. LETMEOUTLETMEOUTLETMEOUT!” Tom shouted over and over, begging Tord to let him out. Tord just laughed maniacally, watching Tom suffer brought him great joy. The blue hoodie wearing man just sobbed, desperately trying not to piss himself. Tord locked his phone, stopping the sounds from coming, and walked over to open the door. Tom sighed in relief, waiting at the door for Tord to open it, tip toeing in place, his thighs pressed up against each other. 

The exact moment that Tord opened the door, he pounced on Tom, knocking them both to the ground, pinning the eyeless man down. “Tord get off of me ah-.” 

“Piss yourself for me, Tom.” Tord said cutting Tom off and forcing all his weight down on him. 

Tom groaned out as he couldn’t hold his piss in any longer, running down his pants, wetting himself and the floor. His face was red from embarrassment, but he felt relieved as he emptied his bladder. Tord’s pupils enlarged, aroused by Tom pissing himself. Tom saw the lust in his eyes and struggled to free himself from the Norwegian.

“You’re disgusting.” Tom said as he was kissed unexpectedly by Tord. The Norwegian broke the kiss, drool trailing along with him, making Tom blush even more. 

“Says the guy who pissed himself.”


End file.
